Without You
by Banana4422
Summary: Continuation of 'To Be Hurt, And To Be Loved' When Gail wakes up, how does the gang react when they find out Gail doesn't remember them? How does Dally? Summary kinda sucks I know
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I decided to redo the whole thing. I didn't like how it was going before, especially Dally's POV's. So here we go! Oh and forget everything, including the little preview I had in 'To Be Hurt, And To Be Loved'.

Disclaimer: I own Gail. Nothing else.

**NOTE**: This is the continuation of 'To Be Hurt, And To Be Loved'. It would help if you read that first.

On with the story! Oh and BTW, this is Narrator's POV till I say so!

* * *

**Intro thingy… **

In room 214 of the Tulsa Hospital, there was a young girl that looked like she was peacefully sleeping on the bed. She looked around 20 years old and had long wavy dark brown hair and pale skin. Unfortunately, through her closed eyes you couldn't see that she had beautiful blue eyes, the sort of blue eyes that when stared into, you could get lost for hours.

In the chair next to her bed, a boy also slept. His hands gently held hers and his head lay next to her stomach. He had blond, almost white hair, and his eyes, were also blue. A couple of months ago, if you looked upon his eyes, you would see anger and hatred. If you looked into them now, you would see worry and care.

Although the boy visited her everyday, he was unaware of the fact that she was improving. That night a nurse accidentally dropped her pen on the girl's leg. When the nurse reached down to pick it up, she noticed the girl's leg had in fact moved. The nurse had called a doctor in and after studying the girl, he claimed the girl's case was not as serious as they thought. And with that they predicted the girl would wake up in a couple days or sooner, and that's just what happened…

* * *

**Chapter One **

Gail Petterson stirred in her so-called sleep, but in fact, she had been in a coma for the past 3 weeks. The story behind that was quite odd. One night, Gail was walking with her boyfriend Dallas Winston (talking about her pregnancy and such), when Gail's jealous ex appears and pulls out a gun. Though he threatened to shoot Dally, he accidentally shot Gail. Unfortunately, not only was Gail shot in the stomach (and lost her baby instantly), she fell to the ground head first, knocking her in a coma.

**Gail's POV **

I squinted as sunlight shown in my eyes. Where am I? I thought. Wait, _I_? Who the hell am I? I took several deep breaths and told myself to calm down. As I exhaled I noticed white hospital walls surrounding me and I was in a bed. I reached up to tuck some hair behind my ears, but something weighed my hand down. Something warm was in my hand. As I looked down, I saw a hand clasped onto mine. I poked the hand cautiously. Um… Ok, this is awkward, I thought and tried to remove my hand from the stranger's slowly.

"I hope this guys a heavy sleeper." I muttered. Slowly I pulled my hand free from his grasp and sighed in relief. But to end my celebration, he rolled his head. Guess where? Onto my hand.

"Damn!" I silently cursed. I breathed heavily through my clenched my teeth. Frustrated and impatient, I yanked my hand out from under his head. The guy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Fuck you, ya dumb-" He stopped. Oh shit! Pleased be passed out, pleased be passed out! I screamed in my head, knowing very well that he wasn't passed out. I closed my eyes tightly hoping I could just disappear this very moment.

"Gail?" He asked. I cringed, too late I thought. I opened my eyes as he embraced me in a hug. At first I tensed up from his forward gesture, but then I relaxed, feeling safe in his arms. "Gail," He began, and I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "I-"

"That's my name?" I blurted out. Smooth, I thought sarcastically, real smooth, can't you just wait till Mr. Hot stuff stops talking first before sounding like an idiot? Oh my god, what if he's my brother or something? Damn!

The guy looked puzzled. "You don't remember me, do you?" He said, hurt. I shook my head sadly and looked away from him.

"Fuck…" He muttered.

"Oh good your up!" The cheerful nurse said, walking in. "Ooh, Dallas! Good thing you're here, you can be my special helper today!" I saw Dallas cringe and glare at the nurse.

"Joy." Dallas said sarcastically. "I'd rather die." He muttered bitterly. I stifled a laugh.

"Now, now Dallas," The nurse said patting him on the head. "I know you have more spirit than that, its right here." She said pointing at his heart. Dallas gripped the chair so hard (to keep from lashing out) his knuckles turned white.

"Ok, first Gail, I would like to ask you some questions, to see what you remember."

"Ok."

"Do you know what city your in?" She asked.

"No."

"What's the first childhood memory that pops in your head?"

"I don't remember any."

"Ok, now, do you know who this is?" She said pointing at Dallas.

I sighed angrily. "Look, lady, let me save you the trouble. Now listen closely, I, don't, remember, anything." I slowly.

The, nurses smile faltered a bit. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Be right back for one moment."

The nurse ran out of the room. "Damn, you can only smile for so long!" Dallas said. I laughed.

"It's gotta be drugs." I joked and for a brief moment our eyes locked.

"So, Betty tells me you don't remember anything?" The doctor said entering the room. I looked at him and nodded. The doctor looked at his clipboard for a few minutes.

"Well it seems to be that you have a bit of amnesia, but don't worry, it should only be temporarily. It should come back in a couple days. Now, since there is nothing more we can do to help you recover, you may go home tonight." Jeez, I could of told him that!

"Thank god." I muttered. There was no way I was staying another second with Nurse Betty. That would drive my insane.

"Oh and Dally, maybe if you show her some photos or old items, it could help jog up her memory." The doctor added.

Dally put on a fake smile and nodded. As soon as the doctor and nurse left, he flicked them off. I smiled, boy was Dallas a character.

* * *

There is the first chapter! Took awhile to write that too! Please tell me what you think, review!

Banana4422

**BTW, did you like this first chapter better, or the other three I had posted up? Old? New? Tell me please!**


	2. What Gail doesn't know, won't hurt her

Disclaimer: I'm pretty much broke so I guess that tells you that I own nothing from The Outsiders, cause if I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't suck at writing!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Twitch in my eye**- Thanks! I'm not a big fan of the Narrators POV either but I just wanted to try it out.

**Not-that-kinda-gurl**- Thanks! Are you writing a new story yet? I'm interested to see what you'd write next!

**EquestrainKEB**- Yea I def. life this story better than the old, but not as much as TBHATBL, only cause I think Gail is a bit off character.

**Southernsweetdevil**- Thanks! I really hope you update your story soon, I'm such a big fan:P

**Horrorpop**: **Thanks for reviewing! Ok, I know they wouldn't release her the same day she woke up, but with a bit of research (I know, I'm a dork :P), in the 60's they didn't know much about amnesia and doctors tested on patients to find out more about it, so I figured that well who cares, there isn't much they can do about it back then and I'd rather not write about the doctors testing on her for days and days so I'll just let her go. And I also wanted the story to move faster. But thank you for saying something about it!**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**- Thanks! At first I was gonna make Gail hate Dally when Dally is only trying to protect her, but then I decided not to cuz I didn't like how it was going.

**Cruiser19**- Thanks, I'm glad you like :D!

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! BTW I'm also thinking of having Shae in the next chapter!

**Two-BitzGortez**- Thanks!

**Babygurl33**- Lol thanks! I almost panicked too when I read, "to tell you the truth" I thought it was gonna come out bad! Lol

**Fizzyworms**- Thanks! Update your story soon!

**MissA92**- Thanks! I tried to add more details!

So sorry for the long wait! The end of schools coming and I've been day dreaming! Plus sports and my sisters are home from college and I rather not have them find out about this story. Thank you for being patient! Now on to Chapter 2! **BTW, I agree with Horrorpop about how the hospital people wouldn't release a person the same day they woke up so if your still kinda… um… well… just read my respond to Horrorpop's review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Gail's POV**

Ugh, after 14 long hours or questions and lots of poking, I was finally able to get out of the hellhole (a.k.a. Hospital). You wouldn't believe how annoying and boring it was. The worst part was that they kicked Dally (my entertainment) out so "There wouldn't be any distractions." I rolled my eyes in the thought of Nurse Betty's voice in my head.

"Ok then, Gail your all set!" Oh god, I thought, not her again! Betty's high-pitched voice rang through my ears. "Now I'll just send Dallas in so he can escort you home!" Betty's smile widened enough to make me sick.

"Ok." I said with a forceful smile. I slowly sat up for the first time in what felt like years.

"Ugh," I groaned and rubbed my sore stomach. "Guess I haven't used those muscles in a _long_ time." My hand paused. I felt something… different on my stomach. It wasn't smooth anymore; it was rough and deformedish. I lifted up my hospital gown a couple inches above my belly button and saw a small bullet-size wound. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and shock as footsteps echoed off the floor.

"Hey, ready to go?" Dally said, leaning against the doorframe and slightly smiling.

"What happened?" I asked. True, I had been wondering this question for a long time since I awoken, but I was waiting for a better moment to ask, and I didn't think my accident had anything to do with having a hole in my stomach!

The small smile slowly melted off Dally's face. He sighed rubbing the back of his head, wondering what to say. "Why don't we get something to eat first?" He asked. I nodded.

I swung my legs around so that they hung over the bedside. I slowly pushed off of the bed so my feet touched the cold floor. As soon as I let go of the bed, I instantly fell due to the fact that I haven't been on them for a while. Dallas rushed to my side and caught me before I fell. I blushed and muttered a quick 'Thanks'.

"No problem." He replied softly gazing into my eyes, still holding on to me.

"Uh, I'm ok now." I said, suddenly realizing how close we were. He nodded and let go.

A couple of awkward and quiet seconds passed before Dally spoke. "So, you wanna get going?"

"Yeah ok, but let me change first." I said.

"Ok." He said, looking at me.

I stared back. "You gonna turn around?" I asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He grinned. I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright I'm turning." He said. I smiled.

Ten minutes later we were out of that hospital and into Dally's car faster than you can say potato. "So," I began. "Tell me about myself."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, do I have any siblings?"

"Yeah, ya got a half sister named Jenny, and group of friends that pretty much think of you as a sister." Dally said. Yes, he's not my brother! I thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got, Soda, Steve, Darry, Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit, which is one jackass you'd never want to meet again." He joked.

"…What about you?" I asked.

Dally didn't speak for awhile. "Me? I'm just… Oh, hey here we are, Dingo's." I decided not to press the matter of why he changed the subject, partly because I was hungry and partly because I figured I'd find out later.

When we walked inside, it was loud and a bit crowded. I didn't think we'd ever find a table, till one of Dally's friends called us over. "Hey, Dal!"

"Well, look who it is. The asshole of the hour!" Dally said.

"Who's the broad?" He asked.

"This is Gail, Gail this is Drew."

"Hey, baby, how come I never seen you around?" Drew said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hands off asshole." Dally said grinning. He pulled me away from Drew and towards him. Drew grinned back at Dally. "Alright, I get it, she's with you!" He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Well, I'll catch you guys later then, I gotta meet up with Shepard, and maybe a couple girls too."

"Girls? You? Yeah right." Dally said.

"I know, you'd think I would have bedded them all in the two-weeks I've been here, but not all of them." Drew joked. "Time's wasting so I guess I'll see ya later!"

Dally nodded and Drew left. "So, shall we sit?" I nodded.

"So… How did I end up in the hospital?"

"Uh… well… one of your crazy ex's got a bit jealous one night and shot you. You hit the ground head first." Dally said.

"Oh. Why was he jealous?"

"He… he saw you with me and thought we were together."

**Dally's POV (A/N: I hope I can at least get him a little bit in character!)**

I thought of what I just said. _"He… he saw you with me and thought we were together."_ No, Gail didn't need to know about us. She didn't need to know that I'm in love with her. She doesn't remember me, or us, and she didn't need to. Her life would be better off without me in it. She deserved better than a dirty hood. (A/N: just clearing this up, when I said that Gail's life would be better without Dally, I meant the whole romance thing. It just kinda sounded like Dally was gonna leave Gail alone.)

"Dally?" Gail said.

"Hm?"

"You ok? You seem kinda out of it. Do you wanna go someplace else?"

"Yeah, ok, movies ok? You can meet some of our friends there." I grinned. A plan was forming in my mind.

* * *

WOW! That took forever! Finally its done! What was it, 3 weeks? Well, like 3 weeks and five mosquito bites later! God I hate those, they're a pain in the ass! Well, please review and, again, sorry for the delay.

Banana

P.S. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to get it up soon!


	3. Uncle, Flirting, and Kissing

Disclaimer: I own Gail.

Thank you to:

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**- Thanks for the review! I know, I was a bit angry when I found out Dally wasn't gonna tell her! Well except I wrote the chapter so I kinda knew it was coming. But I'm still angry! Lol

**Frank**- Yea, we have like 40,000,000 day of school left… well not really but that's what it feels like!

**BlackLightingDX**- Thanks so much for the review, ha it makes me feel like I'm actually a good writer! Ha!

**Horrorpop**- When Gail's memory comes back? You shall have to wait and see! Which could be awhile since it's three chapters later and still on her first day awake! Lol

**Cutiepiepink angel**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Southernsweetdevil**- Oh my gosh! You updated your story! It was a great chapter, I am sorry I didn't review, but I will soon!

**TheCruiser9**- Thanks! I must say I love your story! You must update soon! Whose character is next?

**MissA92**- Thank you for reviewing!

**Babygurl33**- Oh I love getting your reviews, they make me feel like I'm a good writer!

**Two-BitGortez**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Fizzyworms**- Yea it is sad he won't tell her but she could find out later… maybe! Dun dun duuunnnn! But I must remind you, UPDATE SOON!

I'm SO sorry for the long wait, I promise that I'll update faster soon! Track is over and I only have like 20 days left of school!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Gail's POV **

"Where are we going?" I asked Dally.

"To the movies, where Jenny, Soda, Steve, and Shae are double dating." He said.

"So we're disturbing their date?" I asked.

"Yup."

"And, they won't mind?" I said unsure.

"Not after they see you." Dally smiled at me making me tingle inside. We parked on the street not too far from 'The Nightly Double'. Dally wanted to know if walking there would help trigger any other memories, but it didn't really.

"Ladies first." Dally said when we got there. I smiled and headed toward the entrance to pay.

"$2.50 (A/N: we'll just say that's expensive) to get in." Dally added. I cringed. I knew that I didn't have that on me. Dally looked at the gate and then back at me. He was looking at a hole in the gate. I took two steps forward and looked back at Dally wondering if he would follow. Dally just grinned at me and we took off for the gate.

Dally went under first, and then helped me get through. "So where are they?" I asked, eager to meet them.

He looked around. "See those four big people with the tattoos all over?"

"Yeah." I said nervously.

Dally laughed at me expression. "That's not them."

I glared at him as he laughed. Then without thinking, I swung my foot around to hit the back of his legs so he would fall. When he landed on his back I jumped on him.

"Holler uncle." I said smiling.

Dally just grinned. "How bout-" Dally then flipped over so I was on the ground and he was on top. "You holler uncle?"

I gasped. "Can't breath!"

Dally panicked and immediately got off. As soon as he got off I leaped up and tackled him.

"Never thought you'd fall for that, not say uncle." I said smugly.

Dally smiled. "Fine, uncle."

**Dally's POV**

As soon as I said 'uncle' Gail got off and did some weird happy dance. God I missed her, I thought and laughed.

"Oh hey Dally?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down there." I said pointing.

"Ok thanks!"

I watched her walk/jog off and no later than 10 seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Dallas." A voice whispered in my ear. I groaned. I knew this voice.

"What the hell do you want Sylvia?" I growled.

"You know what I want." She said while her arm lingered around me. "I think it'll do both of us good. I'll get what I want and you can finally have some fun."

"What the hell do you mean by _finally having some fun_?"

"Oh you know, ever since that… Gilda or Glenda person left, you've been alone for too long."

I was about to respond when I heard a voice. "Back off blondie (A/N: I have nothing against blondes!), he's mine!"

I wrapped my arm around Gail as she came to my side. "You can go now, buh bye!" Sylvia stalked off and glared at us every two seconds.

**Gail's POV**

"Is she still watching?" Dally asked facing me. I looked behind him.

"Yup."

"Ok" And with that Dally leaned toward me and kissed me. I pushed him away. "What the hell was that for? It was nice, but what the hell?" I asked, surprised by his sudden action.

"You want her to believe I'm with you right?" Dally said, smirking. I shook my head and smiled. Dally leaned in again for another kiss. I mean, after all, we were just putting on a show right?

* * *

It's a bit short I know and I didn't get where I wanted to with this chapter, but at least I know what to write for the next chapter. Again, **TheAngryPrincess13**, I am so sorry for delaying your character! The chapter went a bit longer with the dialogue than I expected but I promise Shae will be in the next chapter! And if she isn't, than no matter what, Shae will have a chapter in her POV, the whole chapter!

Banana

Again, I don't know when I will next update, sorry guys.


	4. It's Raining Popcorn!

Disclaimer: I own Gail.

Thanks to:

**Frank**- Yeah they were flirting a bit, but I dunno if they'll get together. 

**Southernsweetdevil**- Glad you liked the chapter, and update soon!

**BlackLightningDX**- Aw thanks for the review, I felt so much better! Lol but I really don't think this chapter is that good though, just a warning.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**- Yeah they did do a bit kissing, its all part of the plan.

**TiNA L0VES Y0OU x0O**- Really, this inspired you to write a dally fic? Aw, yay that makes me happy! Can't wait to read it!

**Babygurl33**- Thanks for the review, I do hope your still not grounded, hope you update your stories too!

**MissA92**- Thanks, don't worry I will never stop the story till I'm done with it, it's just hard to find time to update. I don't really want my sister to find out about it cause then she'll read it and then she'll be a pain in the ass about it. Lol

**TheCruiser9**- Thanks for the review, yeah, I was going to make Dally sweeter than he was, but yet I didn't want him to lose his roughness. But, uh, I kinda did, but I'm still ok about how the story is turning out. It's not my best, but the best I can do for now.

**Fizzyworms**- Ah, I gotta say, I love your pen name! I just keep saying it over and over in my head. Lol but yes I noticed you updated and I was very happy about it. ; )

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks for the review, I thought you abandoned me for a second! I always look forward to your reviews.

I'm sorry for the long wait! I already had my vacation in Disney, track is over, I just ended lacrosse, and schools finally over! I don't have a lot of time to write now since I have my sister watching my every move because she's scared about me becoming some raging hormonal teen. But I might though, her boyfriend is back in town so they'll be more preoccupied. Oh boy that sounded bad. I meant like, he'll be visiting us more. Ok I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Chapter Four****Gail's POV **

I couldn't really keep time on how long we were kissing, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want to stop. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss a good-looking guy like Dally? But Dally was a _really_ good kisser and you can tell he knows a lot about women from experience and it seems like he had a lot of experience. His hands were gently placed on my hips and his mouth didn't crash upon mine like a hammer on a nail. It felt like nothing could harm us, and everything was peaceful. Well it was till something hit my head.

"Ow." I muttered and looked down. An acorn rolled at my feet.

"Ow." Dally muttered beside me, rubbing his head where an acorn just appeared. I looked over in the direction where they came from and saw a dark-haired boy and a blonde girl holding hands. I saw that the glare that was once on their face a second ago turned into a surprised stare, you know, like glazed eyes and their mouths were hanging open and everything.

"Dammit Steve what the fuck? You better watch your ass boy. And Shae, your supposed to be on my side, us blondes gotta stick together. Don't travel to the jackass side." Dally half joked.

"Well sorry Dal, did you know you were kissing Gail? Ain't she supposed to be in the hospital? Or am I just seeing things? I am aren't I? We thought you were cheating on G-" Shae said.

"Glenda!" Dally interrupted.

"What? No… G-" Shae started.

"Gorgia right? Oh me and her broke it off weeks ago." Dally said quickly.

"Dally, what the fuck is going on?" Steve said. Dally sighed.

"Guy there's something you should know." Dally said and led them away. I knew he was going to tell them that I wasn't the same and I figured he didn't want me to get emotional or something by saying it in front of me. I watched as their faces turned grim.

"Gail, were sorry about what happened and we'll do everything we can to help you get your memory back." Steve said, walking over to me. I smiled gratefully.

"Hey Shae," Dally said. "Why don't you and Steve get us a shit load of popcorn, maybe it'll help Gail?" Dally said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Shae smiled back, knowing what was going to happen. "You got it."

"Steve, where they sitting?" Dally asked. Over they're near the tree.

* * *

"Ready? Aim, fire!" Dally ordered. Popcorn flew everywhere. If someone were to walk in and see us, they'd think it was raining popcorn.

"Winston, what the hel-" The girl began, obviously not happy.

"Pig Pile!" Shae screamed. Boy for such a small person, she's got a loud voice.

"Oof." I let out, bouncing off Dally and rolling on the ground. "Argh!" I breathed out when Dally rolled/fell on me. "Ugh, son of a bitch. Dally jeez your heavy." I muttered.

Dally grinned. "Well, I always liked being on the top." I smiled and shook my head. Dally rolled off of me and quickly helped me up. (A/N: Let's just pretend at this moment Steve and Shae are telling Jenny and Soda about Gail)

"Well hi Gail, I'm Jenny and this is Soda." Jenny said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Hi." I said.

"So is 'Soda' a nickname?" I asked.

"Well, sorta. It's short for Sodapop." Soda beamed. I smiled, I could tell that this guy was a bright person.

"So does anyone get this movie?" Shae asked. "Cause there's people on the beach and a giant monster that flies?

"No." Everyone said.

"Well screw this and let's go to the Curtis'!" Dally said.

* * *

I'm SO SORRY for a couple things!

For not updating in 2 months

For the awful chapter

That this chapters so short

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next one up ASAP, to anyone that hasn't left me because of lack of updating!

- A very sorry banana


	5. WHOO SMALL FOOD FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I own Gail.

Thanks to all 4 of my reviewers, I think everyone else abandoned my story.

**Frank**- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I use spell check that's why it's good! Lol except sometimes my spelling is so bad that it doesn't work.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Thanks! My vacation was good, thanks for asking!

**BlackLighteningDX**- Well I updated sooner than I did last time! lol

**Two-BitGortez**- Thanks!

On to chapter 5 then.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

_A man watched six people walk down the street from behind a corner. He lit up a cigarette and turned to the man next to him._

"_So that's her huh?"_

"_Yep." The second man replied._

"_Still think he wants to go through with the plan?"_

"_Only if she remembers him again I suppose, otherwise there's no point."_

_The first man nodded in reply and the two men walked into the shadows.

* * *

_

**Gail's POV **

The six of us walked down the dark street talking and laughing. I learned a couple things about everyone. Steve was a tough guy who seemed at times angry, Shae seemed like a bright fun girl who wasn't afraid of anything, Soda was like Shae except he was happy 24/7, Jenny seemed like a pretty good kid who was fun but tough, and Dally, Dally I haven't figured out yet. He was kind sweet and fun. But yet he's also mysterious and cold. When I first woke up, his eyes held some hatred, but when I look in them now, they're… different. It's hard to describe how they look, but they're just different. I feel like he's hiding something from me, I don't see why, because I will remember sooner or later.

"So, how did ya like the 'back to being Gail experience'?" Dally asked.

"Back to being Gail experience?" I laughed. "It was fun, possibly more fun than last time we did it."

"What?" Dally asked.

"What? Last time we didn't do the whole pig pile thing, and last time there was only three of us-" I stopped. "Oh." I looked at Dally. "Hey I remembered something again! Yay!" I shouted jumping up and down and somewhat dancing. Everyone looked at me like I was a lunatic, but soon joined in the laughter.

"Whew! Man I'm tired of that. Hey Dally!" I yelled in a sing song voice (I have no idea what got into me by this time).

"Yes Gail?" He answered looking somewhat irritated by my hyperness.

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked like a child wanting candy.

"No?" He replied unsure what I would say next.

"Fine." I yelled back grumpily. "Just kidding." I said turning around. Dally saw what I was doing and started to run. "Get back here buddy!" I shouted and sprawled out into a superman style and jumped on his back.

"Damn, and I'm heavy?" He muttered.

"Aw, I love ya too." I smiled. "Now giddy up! Move faster fat ass!"

"I'm sorry, but your mistaken for Two-Bit." Jenny said.

"Two-Bit? Right…" I said.

"Hey we're here! Gail, welcome to your second home!" Jenny said happily. I looked at a nice comfy-looking house that seemed neater than the rest of the houses on the street.

"Shall we?" Soda said, offering his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm as he led me inside.

"Ready for the grand tour?" He grinned. "This is the kitchen, it's where we cook our food." I gave him a 'no-duh' look. "This is our living room, where most of the gang hangs out." Soda pointed to a plain room with all the ordinary furniture. "There's the bathroom and if you follow those stairs, you get upstairs." Soda finished.

"My oh my! How will I ever remember this?" I exclaimed dramatically and followed everyone into the living room.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the guy with long sideburns sleeping on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"The one and only jackass of the gang." Dally said. The 'jackass' mumbled in his sleep a few times, then said something that was definitely rated 'R'.

"I'll take your word for it." I said, agreeing to the jackass part.

"Man, I'm starving." Dally said.

"Me too." I said picking out a piece of popcorn out of Jenny's hair and eating it.

"Got any chocolate cake left Soda?" Dally said.

"Yea one slice left I think." He said. Dally and I looked at each other.

"Dibs!" I yelled and ran toward the fridge.

"Hey, wait, you just ate popcorn!" Dally yelled after me.

"Big deal, it was one piece!" I said opening the fridge. Dally came over and lifted me up by my waist and set me aside.

"Too bad." Dally grinned. I glared at him and watched as he pulled out the slice.

I stood up. "Hey Dally, you got some chocolate on your face." I said walking over.

"What?" He said looking up. I pushed his head down.

"Whoops!" I said, looking at his now chocolate covered face. Dally glared at me. He pulled something blue and lumpy out of the fridge and before I could say anything, he dumped it on my head. I gaped in shock.

"You better run!" I yelled at him.

"Do you see me runnin?" He smirked. I glared. And walked forward slowly. Dally backed up a step of two. I grabbed the egg carton out of the open fridge behind my back and pulled one out. I grinned evilly and threw it. Dally ducked it and threw a tomato at me, which hit my hair and looked like I had purple hat on. Dally laughed at me, forgetting I still had eggs in my hand.

"Now who should be laughing?" I said. Dally glared at me.

"Ok, I guess I should run huh?" I said, sprinting out the door with Dally at my heels.

"Shit it's raining!" I yelped half-slipping. The purple goop started running down my face, blinding my vision. "Time-out!" I yelled, and pushed the goop out of my hair. I looked over at Dally who stared back at me. He looked hot. We just stood there for a minute before we snapped back into reality.

"Time-in!" He yelled running toward me. See unfortunately, I was starting to go up a hill, a muddy hill. And guess what. I slipped. (A/N: We all knew that was coming, she always slips doesn't she? Lol) I fell down. And not only that, while I fell down I knocked into Dally and he fell down too. Talk about human bowling. We laid there in the pouring rain, with me on top of his chest, laughing.

"PIG PILE!" A voice said.

"Shit." We said.

* * *

There you go, another crappy chapter! Dally is really off character… we'll just say its cause he's so in LOVE with Gail! Lol But what really sucks is that I created Gail's personality, and she's off character too! Well I'll fix that later. And I guess that means I gotta read TBHATBL again. Great.

Please review, I didn't get that many last time and I felt sad! Lol

-Banana

P.S. Aren't you proud that I finished writing this instead of writing a paper on Animal Farm? Lol

And sorry I didn't get this up fast enough, the internet has been going crazy.


	6. Bacon and Gail goes a little crazy?

I'M BACK! I'm sorry but I just didn't have time for the story, I was going to finish it but some things in the story just didn't seem right. I read TBHATBL again and I realized it's poorly written but I'm fairly happy with it because the ideas I wanted are in there.

**TheAngryPrincess13**- Wow I can't say how much I adore you for being one of those constant reviewers!

**Babygurl33**- I'm continuing the story!

**Fizzyworms**- Aw thanks!

**123-.-HighOnLife-.-123**- I'm glad you like it and I'm back

**hieislittlewolfdemoness**- I was going to finish it someday I can't stand not finishing some things but I needed a break cause of school

**SodaNDallysgrl410**- Thanks I hope I can really bring more life to the story

I won't lie, I think this story will be pretty hard to write considering it has been almost a year and I don't remember much, I also know it gets tiring of the same events repeating (i.e. pig piles) but its all for Gail's memory.

So I guess on with the story! P.S. There's a lot of dialogue, I had to get things rolling faster.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Gail's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. "Mmm bacon." I muttered. I felt heat over my nose and the smell became stronger.

"Does Gail want bacon?" Jenny asked.

"Yes Gail wants bacon, now gimme bacon…" I said opening my eyes and jumping off the couch.

"Jeez Gail sure does get snappy early in the morning" Jenny said and shoved the piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Hey that was my piece!" I shouted.

"Hey no shouting, ol' Dally needs sleep." Dally snapped. Yeah and I'm bad when I wake up early?

"I never said it was your piece I just asked you if you wanted bacon." Jenny stated.

"Oh you're evil, I hope you choke on that bacon." I joked.

"Thanks, love you too sis." She replied. I yawned as I followed Jenny over to the kitchen.

"Oy cook, we want bacon!" Jenny yelled pretending to be an obnoxious customer. I laughed.

"Hey who you?" I said lazily (lazy enough to not use verbs) to the some-what-familiar face.

"Me? Me Ponyboy" He laughed. Ah, must be Sodapop's brother

"Hey! Why is there a sock on my face? Jenny!" Two-Bit yelled. I laughed as Jenny's eyes widened. "He's not supposed to be up this early, I wasn't finished!" she whispered to us.

"Why Two-Bit, don't you remember? I guess you were too drunk…" Jenny said leaving the kitchen.

"Aw shut up you guys are so loud!" Dally snapped. I smiled what a family this must be for me. I frowned. What really happened to my family?

"Hey Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Yeah Gail?"

"Where are- What happened to my parents?" I asked. Ponyboy was silent, as if he were trying to figure out what to say.

"Um… I don't really know much but I remember you saying your mom died of lung cancer. I don't really know about your dad, I don't think you've met him. I know he lived in New York and had a family, Jenny, and she came to live with you when he died." He said slowly.

"Oh." I was kind of sad they weren't alive and I can't remember them, well my mom.

"I know how you feel," Ponyboy said quietly. "I lost my parents a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry Ponyboy." I told him. He gave me a small smile.

Oh boy did I have a craving for a smoke. "Hey Ponyboy I'm going outside for a smoke, you wanna join me? I would like to know more about my past and I was hoping you could tell me more."

Ponyboy looked unsure at first but then he agreed and we walked outside and sat on the porch. "So why do you wanna talk to me? I mean why not Jenny or Dally, especially Dally. They know you better." He asked.

"Dally tells me some parts I guess but not everything, he pauses when he does tell me- like he's not telling me something." I told him. "Hey will you tell me?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea, I mean Dally wants what's best for you-" Ponyboy said.

"Heh seems like Dally takes care of me and loves me or something." I smiled. Ponyboy looked at me questionably. "What?" I asked, obviously not getting it.

"You mean Dally didn't tell you about you and him?" He said.

"What about me and Dally?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Uh I think I said too much. I better finish breakfast." Ponyboy said, quickly going inside. "What the hell is everyone hiding from me?" I angrily muttered and stormed inside.

"I don't care if you're all fuckin' sleeping or something! Someone better tell me something, and it better be the fuckin' truth! I want answers about my past now!" I shouted.

"Whoa Dal's girl is angry." Two-bit remarked. Dally glared at Two-Bit.

"Oh shut up Two-bit, why don't you just go cuddle with Darry, or are you still too busy looking for the hole in your boxers?" I snapped. I was so angry I felt overwhelmed and dizzy then everything faded. I blacked out.

* * *

_**Last Night**_

_The two men sat in an apartment talking about this so called "plan", not noticing the man in charge of the plan (lets call him the big man, not cause he's fat, cause he was in charge) had came through the window_.

"_The plan is off." The big man said sharply._

"_But-" the men began._

"_I said, the plan is off. There's a new plan." The big man said. The big man explained the new plan to the men and left through the window, with no questions asked or answered from the men._

"_I don't know about this plan." The first man said. The second nodded in agreement and lit up a cigarette._

"_Drew, trust me I've known him for a long time, he'll smarten up." The second man said.

* * *

_

Ooh Drew's a bad guy! Yea awful chapter (and it took me 4 days to write ugh) but you gotta start somewhere. I admit, I am a bad writer and I have no idea where this is going kinda. Um so tell me what you think, but be nice!

-Bananaaaaa


	7. Boring Chapter: A look in Gail's head

Thanks reviewers:

**Flaming-Angel-1**- Thanks, I'm glad to have some new people reading my story.

**…**- Thanks I'm glad you like my story.

Now this chapter won't be much I think, there are some things I had to go back and read in TBHATBL but it all seems accurate though I guess. If there's any questions (like who? When did that happen? What?), just read the first chapter of TBHATBL about 2 paragraphs down or something like that.

Oh boy, here I go nervous smile, looks down

Oh wait I might add this is a boring chapter cause it's mostly what goes on in Gail's head while she's out cold.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_I snapped. I was so angry I felt overwhelmed and dizzy then everything faded. I blacked out._

**Chapter Seven**

**Hmm who's POV should this be in… how bout Shae's cause she's been pretty quiet**

Whoa man, Gail's pretty angry and she never really ever got this angry before, but I guess I would be too if somebody coughDallycough made sure no one told Gail much about her past. Something about him not wanting pity love from Gail in her state (**A/N**- yep Dally told a lie to everyone on why he didn't want Gail to know about them being lovey dovey) and getting all worked up about it, making chaos and shit. With all this thinking I was doing I failed to notice Gail's swaying and drunk-gonna-pass-out-face.

Dally noticed this and rushed to her side, catching her before she had a nasty fall… again. Uh-huh yeah, Dal doesn't want pity love from Gail but he's so openly showing his affections, I wouldn't be surprised if Gail didn't already know Dally loved her.

**Meanwhile, back to Gail**

(**A/N**- Dream/memories/whatever in Gail's head THEY DON"T GO IN ORDER)(Oh and this is an awkward POV for me to be writing in, actually this whole this is different than how I write, but in order to get to the good stuff you gotta get through the crap… like you know metal detectors. You gotta get through crap to get to the buried car? Yeah? No? Ok I'll shut up)

_Flash _

"Aunt Julie!" Gail cried out and greeted her aunt with a hug. Truth be told, Gail's aunt looked thinner, paler, and more fragile than the last time Gail had seen her. Gail sighed and shook the thought off. "It's good to be back in New York." The young girl said looking around. "And it sure as hell is good to see you too Auntie."

"Well it's good to see you too. Staying for the summer sweetie?" Gail nodded. Her aunt gave her a knowing look. "Sweetie, I know why you have come here. You can't avoid your mothers passing by coming here all the time."

Gail looked down. She knew her aunt was right but she couldn't believe it. It was hard for her to look at her mother's house every day to and from school, and now that she's done school, she has to spend more time in it? No, she couldn't do that.

"And, well, I'm not getting younger. You know my mother had me when she was 14, then 24 years later had your mom? So there's quite a big age difference, I mean I'm almost 61."

"What are you saying Auntie?" Gail interrupted.

"I'm going to a nursing home soon, I don't know when but soon." Aunt Julie said. Gail's face fell. She knew she had to get over her mother someday.

(**A/N**- I know another one but I had to do math for this and I'm pretty sure it works so yeah.)

_Flash _

"Goodbye Brian." Gail sniffed. "You're the best guy I've ever known, and thank you for being there for me."

"Goodbye Gail, I'll miss you a whole lot." And with that Brian gave Gail a final kiss goodbye and drove off to college.

_Flash _

A seventh grader taunted the crying girl in a sing-song voice. "Gaily-Waily why so sad? Mikey left you but don't feel bad. Jessica was always hotter than you, and-" Gail glared at the boy.

"And now I'll break your nose in two." Gail finished and punched the boy good.

_Flash _

"Where we going?" Gail asked.

"My place." Dally answered with a grin

_Flash _

"I… I… I'm…" Gail started. "Dally, I'm pregnant." She finished.

_Flash _(**A/N**-memory/dream/thing occur faster and in less depth, it's the last flash) 

"Todd put the gun down." Gail pleaded. Seeing the gun was pointed at Dally.

Both Soda and Jenny tackled Todd.

Gun goes off

Gail is shot in the stomach.

Blackness.

**Back to Reality.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I watch as Gail stirs in her sleep. She's been out for a half an hour now and Dally has been quiet, thinking something through. Johnny had just come over a few minutes ago. He said he heard about Gail not remembering a thing and wanted to help in someway I guess.

Johnny walked over to Gail's body and stared at it. "Man she's starting to sweat." Johnny and I watched her move for a bit, then she stopped. Johnny opened on of her eyes, for a reason I don't know.

**Gail's POV**

I heard a muffled voice that seemed far away in this blackness. I seemed to be getting closer, or so I hoped because I saw whiteness. Oh god I'm dead and that was god wasn't it I thought. Until I realized someone had opened one of my eyes and I was staring at a white ceiling. I gazed at the person holding my one eye open. "I see you. Now can I have my eye back?" I told the unfamiliar face. I sat up. Yep I'm still at the Curtis' place I thought to myself.

"Heh yeah sorry." The boy said softly.

"This is Johnny." Dally said coming up to me. I nodded and smiled at Johnny.

"So, you ok Gail?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, remembering what I saw in my dream. I wasn't sure if what I saw actually happened or not. I touched my stomach where the rough spot was. "Was I p-p-pregnant? A-and shot here by a guy named Todd?" I asked showing my stomach.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at Dally and he looked down. Dally gave a slight cough before answering. "Um, yeah you were."

"To being pregnant and shot by that guy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dally said quickly. Before I could ask who the father was, even though I had a hunch who, Dally said he had to go and he left.

I pretty much sat there for the rest of the afternoon thinking about what just happened and what I could remember. No one bothered me, which I was thankful for. At least I got some answers…

* * *

There you go, sorry for the crap job chapter. Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be better and more fun to write. 

-B


	8. Partay: Not a Barbie, 3 Strikes, Twister

OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WAS LAST… LAST WRITING I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I own Gail. I don't own the whole 'Twister: Sex in a box' thing I looked up the game to make sure it was created in the same time zone and the history said it was know as 'sex in a box'.

Right then thank you reviewers:

**SodaNDallysgrl410**- Aw thanks! Yeah I finally have some sort of plan where this is going so Gail can get some memory back.

**Tiff**- Aw thanks! Man can't wait till you get back from Canada!

**MissA92**- Hey an old reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!

**XamberX**- I'm glad to hear my story is missed! Here is a longer chapter for you!

**123-.-HighOnLife-.-123**- Ha you thought something was funny yay! Lol yea the authors not I had up for chapter six I took down and replaced it with a chapter, that's why you couldn't review to it, sorry bout that!

**Southernsweetdevil**- Another older reviewer yay! Yup slow going but it's going somewhere… at least that's what I have planed lol.

So on with it eh? (I just found out 'eh' is pronounced 'ay'… well in Canada. Psh I like 'eh' to sound like 'eh' eh?)

_Oh, and this is the longest chapter I have put up in a short amount of time, this won't happen often so you know._

* * *

** Chapter Eight**

**Gail's POV**

The more I thought about the memories I dreamt the clearer I remembered them. Plus, I sometimes remembered a little bit more of what happened. I mostly remembered things in the past for some odd reason, very few details that happened recently.

"Hello everyone!" Jenny said, coming through the door cheerfully. "How is my favorite sister doing today?"

"Still fine since you asked twenty- oh." I said looking at the clock. It was well over twenty minutes since I talked to Jenny last.

"You mean you've been sitting here since I left like 5 hours ago?" Jenny said half scolding me.

"Yeah…" I said sheepishly.

"Ok up." Jenny demanded.

I whined "Why? I like being lazy-"

"And anti-social? Ha no, you are coming with me, Soda, Shae, Steve, and ol' Two-Bit to a par-tay!" Jenny exclaimed. I defiantly wasn't going to a party how I was dressed (A dirty, used-to-be-white wifebeater and baggy jeans- which were Ponyboy's because it said so on the inside tag) but Jenny read my mind. "And I'ma get you all dolled up."

"Argh! Aren't I supposed to be the bossy, forceful older sister!" I yelled as Jenny yanked me up and pushed my out the door.

------

I never got a chance to look around my house (for the first time kinda) once we got there because Jenny pulled me up the stairs. When we got to my room, Jenny opened my closet door and started throwing clothes everywhere.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?" I half yelled, dodging clothes and heels that almost poked my eye out.

"I'm going to dress you up for a party. You'll have fun I promise." Jenny said turning back to the closet.

"I'm not a fucking Barbie doll by the way." I laughed.

"Oh come on, I'll let you pick out my clothes." Jenny bargained. I smiled, Oh this could be fun I thought. "But you can't make me look like an idiot." She said, knowing what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha!" Jenny exclaimed pulling out faded ripped jeans. "Oh, and this!" She said pulling out a black halter-top. "Ha I found something and I know you like it so you are so going!" I couldn't argue with her, I had nothing to say and Jenny knew it.

I made a face at her smiling face. "Ok my turn!" I said sprinting to her room. Except the room I thought was hers, turned out to be the bathroom. Ten minutes later I picked a black skirt and pink tank top for her, did a little make up, grabbed shoes and a leather jacket, and we were out the door. (**A/N**- ok imagine how they look, I don't want to go in full detail lol)

Somewhere a long the way we met up with the rest of group and headed towards loud music. When I stepped inside it was exactly as I imagined, loud, smoky, with drunks and lots of grinding going on. The two couples left me and Two-Bit and headed to the dance floor. Two-Bit slipped a beer in my hand. "Now here's the real way to have fun, drink up." I smiled and took a couple swigs.

"So I guess you're gonna baby-sit me now huh?" I joked.

"Well…" He said, eyeing a blonde.

"Go I'll be fine, if any trouble comes my way I'll be fine. I got heels on and those are pretty dangerous." I said. Two-Bit smiled and left. "Ok so I'm alone." I said to myself walking towards the bar.

"You don't have to be alone, damn look at that ass." A guy said behind me and started putting his hands on my waist. I shook it off and kept walking. "Come back baby."

"Oh fuck-" I began, not getting a chance to say 'off'. "Me? Yes please." He said and laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Like those people that say 'pull my finger' and laugh like crazy. I glared at him.

"He's half drunk anyways, punch him and he'll leave you alone. You know, violence is the answer." I looked over my shoulder and saw Dally sitting at the bar.

"Hmm let me count, oh yes that's right, that was three strikes," I said counting all the things he said to me and punched him in the jaw. "you're out."

"Ow, you fucking crazy bitch." He said. I rolled my eyes and punched him again, hearing my fingers crack. "I said you were out, don't give me lip."

"Nice one." Dally said.

"Hmm, I guess violence really was the answer." I smirked.

Dally laughed. Ah what a nice smile I thought. "Your fingers ok? I heard a crack."

"Oh yeah, they just needed a good cracking, they ain't broken or nothing." I said and finished my beer.

"Here," Dally said. "You're out, take a shot." He said nodding to the empty bottle. I wasn't sure about this, there was something in the back of my mind that was nagging me not to drink too much (**A/N**- remember back in TBHATBL Gail said she wouldn't drink to much cause her friend ended up in a hospital? Yeah just in case you all forgot.).

Two shot glasses later, I was drunk and rambling on about food to Dally, whom in fact was listening to me.

**Dally's POV**

I was defiantly not listening to Gail ramble about hot dogs. Hell, I got Gail drunk and she sounded like any other drunken idiot I wouldn't want to listen to. But, I couldn't leave or tell her to shut up, frankly I didn't want her to stop talking. She was with me out of all the guys in this place. She was hanging with me, and she didn't even want to leave now or when she first sat down.

Maybe I can't escape her. Maybe that soul mate crap is true. Maybe she's falling for me again. There isn't anything I could do about it. I'm not gonna push her away, I just lost her for a damn month and she came back to me. I can't push her away. Not now.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I know I want her. I need her. She has a chance to do better than me, but you know what? I was fucked up in the head, thinking she should have better. If she chooses someone else, ok she has someone better and it's what she deserves, but if she chooses me, there's no fucking way I'm letting her go.

"Hey… You whoo? Hello, hello in there? Yoodlelakheewho?" Gail said in my ear. I smiled at her breath against me ear.

"I gotta piss. Be right back." Gail said. I could say that was the sexiest thing ever coming out of Gail's mouth (as everything else is that comes out of her mouth), and that if anyone else said it I'd think they're fucked up. I watched her stumble over to the bathroom.

Two-Bit came up behind me. "Dude, just tell you her that you love fucking her." He said. "No that's not what I meant to say, but it could be true…" He laughed. "Oh yea, tell her you fucking love her." Two-Bit was drunk as one could tell.

"Oh fuck it, like I'm gonna listen to a drunk." I snapped.

He shrugged. "Some dude's gonna steal her if you don't."

"I'mmmm backkkk." Gail said brightly. Two-Bit gave a quick smile and walked away. "Hey, let's dance." She said and led me to the dance floor. I pulled her close so she was touching me and we danced till 11, that was when Jenny she was gonna head home and just hang out there with Soda, Steve, and Shae; Two-Bit left with the blonde. So we left to hang at Gail and Jenny's place because none of us were tired and it was too late to hang at the Curtis'.

Gail laughed the whole way home. I couldn't help but smile at her while everyone else was annoyed and stayed up front. Yeah ok I know, I'm as soft as a friggin baby's ass, but hell, I don't give a damn cause I'm still Dallas Winston. I can still kick anyone's ass and so can the one who made me soft.

"Hey we should play Twister." Shae said when we got to the house.

"You mean that new game that's like 'sex in a box'?" Jenny said.

"Hell no, I ain't rubbin up next to one of you guys." Steve said to Soda and me.

"Damn straight." I add.

"I heard 'The Birds' was on tonight. We could watch that." Soda said.

"Well ok there isn't anything else to do." Jenny said and turned on the TV.

The door opened and in came Two-Bit. "What happened to the blonde?" I asked. He glared at me. "The blonde was a dude."

* * *

Ok chapter wasn't as good as I thought it could be but it was kinda fun to write! I got a lotta hits last chapter, and I know that doesn't mean how many people read that chapter, but please review! You can say one word like 'Hey' or 'Pie' I don't really care. I just like to know who reads my story and if I still have the same people reading and new people. 

-Banana

P.S.- Things sure have changed here! I.e. I see a lot more people warning about mary-sues, a lot of memory loss, people going in a coma, popcorn stuff, and defiantly more stories+people+darry stories. Fast updaters too! I mean I used to review once a week and my story would be found on the second page of stories. Now it's a week and it's like the 5th page! Oh yea my point? I'll try to speed the memory loss ASAP cause you must all think it's kinda more common in stories now.

P.P.S- THIS IS THE MOST WORD COUNT I'VE EVER HAD!


	9. I'm a hottie don't lie

Disclaimer: I own Gail. Yup, that's about right.

Reviewers, I thank thee (hmm I'm not sure that's right but hey, you know what I mean):

**SodaNDallysgrl410**- Really you didn't think he was too soft? You know I've always been worried about making Dally too soft, but I don't care because I think I have a fairly good reason why he could go soft lol. So in this chapter he's just a bit more softer.

**DallasWinstonsGirl**- Thanks! Man I didn't think it was that funny compaired to other stuff in my stories, but maybe I just view things differently in my head XD

**XamberX**- Thanks, I really never thought it was that funny D

**Babygurl33**- Hey another familiar name! I thought the older readers got bored and left. I'm glad you love the story!

**Tiff**- Hey! I was just gonna send the link as always but you found it! Yay!

**123-.-HighOnLife-.-123**- Haha pie! Wow you read my 'eh and eh' thing! Ha I never thought anyone would read that! Well sorry to say Dally is going even more soft, I can't help it! Wah!

Now on with it! Mush!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Gail's POV**

The first thing I thought when I woke up was 'Oh god. My head feels like shit.' I yawned and opened my eyes. Hmm, ok party in my living room, I thought looking at all the bodies around me. Two-Bit was asleep lying on the floor clutching a beer bottle, Steve was also on the floor with Shae's head on his chest, Soda and Jenny shared the couch, and I was on the armchair next to them. I guess Dally went home- oh no I lied. He was on the floor next to me. I looked at the clock, only to see it was four in the morning.

I sighed. There was no way I could go back to sleep, plus the sun would be coming up soon and that's as bad as trying to sleep with all the lights on. I made a move to get up and make coffee, but I didn't notice the blanket on me, and yep you guessed it. Being the klutz that I am, I got tangled up in it and fell off the couch when I tried to get up.

"Aw fuck." I mumbled. "Yeah that didn't hurt at all." I said sarcastically. It was then I noticed I fell on Dally and I woke him up. "Heh, hi." I said sheepishly to his glaring eyes.

"Damn Gail, you sure know how to wake a man." Dally grumbled.

I rolled off him and gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry, but hey, you're lucky I didn't fall a couple inches lower. Now that would have been a rude awakening." I said, meaning his jewels there.

"It already was a rude awakening." Dally groaned.

I groaned as well. "Shh! Stop yelling!" I yelled clutching my head. "I got a hangover the size of a damn truck. Speaking of which, I probably got hit by one didn't I?"

"Oh Shut up Gail, some of us are trying to sleeeeeeep." Jenny muttered and snuggled closer to Soda.

I yawned. "I need coffee." I told Dally and walked slowly to the kitchen. When I say slowly I mean a fourth of peaceful walking speed. Dally got up behind me and turned on the kitchen light.

I immediately squinted. "Fuck, it's bright."

"Yeah but it's dark." Dally said.

"Don't get smart with me boy." I growled. Dally just chuckled. I knew Dally was merely saying it was dark but I was pretty moody with this hangover.

"Ah, with the women it's either a hangover or PMS." Dally said as innocently as he could. Well it was both but I wasn't going to let him know, hah males and they're need to be right. Feeling satisfied with a glare and sticking my tongue out at him, I walked over to the counter to sit next to him and wait for the coffee and water to equal coffee.

"So what did you think of the party last night?" Dally asked. I thought for a moment to remember.

"Not bad. I blame you for giving me this awesome headache though Mr. 'Ooh let's keep filling Gail's glass with alcohol'. Tell me why you aren't suffering like me?" I snapped.

Dally grinned. "Cause I know when to stop drinking and not let a hottie like me continuously fill my shot glass."

"Ha, you a hottie? Puh-lease! I'm way hotter." I said. Ok yeah he was pretty damn fine if I do say so myself but again, males do not need to have the satisfaction of being right!

"Oh you know I'm hot, why else would you want to dance with me huh? Woman please, I could have any girl there."

"Oh but you didn't dance with any other girl, cause you know I'm hot and you'd rather dance with me and you now it." I smiled.

**Dally's POV**

Yeah it's true that I'd rather dance with her than anyone else. I fucking love her- oh god either I'm becoming like Two-Bit or Two-Bit's becoming smart. No, it makes more sense that I'm becoming like him.

"Oh fine we both know we're hot, how bout a truce?" Yeah, yeah Dallas Winston made a truce so kill me. But when you know you're in the pit of love, nothing else matters. Not your image, your rep but only the person you love and right now I'm so deep in the pit there's no way out.

**Gail's POV**

"Truce?" I said eyeing his hand. I stood up and shook his hand. "Alright, truce. And you are hot." I slowly muttered in defeat.

"See that wasn't so hard to admit." Dally said. I rolled my eyes, men.

"Anything you wanna say to me?" I said.

Dally pretended to think. I laughed and playfully swatted him. "Alright." Dally said. He stood up, pulled me close to him, gently put my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. My pulse quickened, as did my breathing.

"Sorry doll, you ain't hot, you're fuckin' beautiful." He said and sat back down. My face tingled where his hands were. "Imagine how that child of yours would of turned out." Dally joked.

**Dally's POV**

I was expecting Gail to say something but then I noticed how quiet she was. I looked back at her and noticed she was staring at the floor.

"It- it was our child, wasn't it?" She said.

"Uh what?"

* * *

The first draft I did was crap, pure crap. So I redid it and hopefully it's better. Sorry that it's so short but well, I'm a little short on thinking. I started two new stories but I don't know if I will post them till this is done or not- depending how long it will take me to finish.

-Bahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Nana!


	10. Beach Time YO! my longest chap so far!

Hey, hey, hey! Thanks guys:

**SodaNDallysgrl410**- Haha thank you, yup I turned Dally into ice cream… I mean soft ice cream

**XAmberX**- Thanks a bunch for putting me on your favorites list! Here's a new chapter!

**Tiff**- Hey leave my accidental spelling mistakes alone! Lol I know how to spell 'know' I know it has a 'k' I just must have missed the 'k'.

**Dallygally19**- Aw I'm sorry for the cliffie, and that this conversation might not be as good as you're expecting.

**Babygurl33**- I'm glad you missed my story, you know, you could put your favorite stories on the story alert list, so that sends you e-mails on when your favorite stories are updated. That's probably one of my favorite things about Wow I said favorite like 500 times! lol

To the next chapter!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_It- it was our child, wasn't it?" She said._

"_Uh what?"_

**Chapter Ten**

**Gail's POV**

"Oh an don't try to lie, I know it's yours." I said. I wasn't 100 positive but it was obvious now. How Dally was rubbing the back of his head and shifted his eyes from me to the floor.

"Yeah ok it was mine." He said finally. Awkward silence. "Would've been one beautiful child though." Dally said, slightly grinning, and trying to lighten the mood.

I grinned. "Yeah it would've been, if it had all my looks."

"What hey! We had a truce and you already called me hot." He argued.

"Oh god you need to lower your voice man. I need coffee." I groaned. He smiled and shook his head at my comment. I was glad we were off the baby topic, I really didn't know what to say next and it sure as hell was awkward to talk about it. "Here you go." I said and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh for the love of god shut up you two!" Jenny yelled from the living room. I winced at her loud voice.

"Come on lets go outside." Dally said. I nodded and followed him out onto the porch. We sat down on the steps watching the sunrise, the very same steps I was sitting on when I realized I was pregnant. I scooted closer to Dally and rested my head on his shoulder, mostly because I now knew there was something going on between us or there has been in the past and my head really hurt. He responded by draping an arm around me and resting his head on top of mine. I relaxed and watched the sky explode with yellows, purples, pinks, and oranges.

Just after the pretty colors had been replaced with a blue sky, we heard Jenny and Soda coming toward us. "Hey." I said.

"Oh hey guys, I was just leaving. Darry's gonna kill me when he finds out I didn't come home last night. I swear he's been getting crankier everyday." Soda explained.

"Uh maybe we should get the whole gang together and chill out at that beach that's like an hour away. Darry could use a good day off." Steve said, suddenly appearing behind Jenny along with Shae.

"You mean that beach with those old saggy people there?" Dally said.

Shae stared at Dally. "My parents go to that beach a lot with their friends." I stifled a giggle as I watched Dally try not to smile.

"You mean that beach with those young hotties there?" Dally said in fake seriousness (**A/N**: if you can even do that but lets pretend you can lol)

"Yeah." Shae said simple. I raised an eyebrow and watched Shae walk down the steps (no I wasn't checking her out, but everyone else was… ok that was a lie). She turned around, "I was somewhat kidding guys. My parents don't go there, my grandparents do." Soda, Jenny, Dally and I looked at each other. Steve smiled and went to catch up to her. When he passed us he told us that the nursing home that always went there weren't going today cause they had 'home entertainment' and we should check out what was on Two-Bit's back when we went there.

"Ah fuck I went home with the blonde dude didn't I?" We heard Two-Bit yell inside. Moments later we saw Two-Bit climbing out of the living room window. He muttered something along the lines of, "fuckin bright sun" and fell out headfirst. I caught a glimpse of some black writing on his back. Two-Bit looked up at us. "This is your house isn't it?" He said sheepishly.

"Yes dumbass." Jenny said. Silence.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and I'll see you guys at the beach." Soda said.

_A few hours later_

"Whoa look at all the blonde babes." Two-Bit exclaimed as we got out of the car. I looked around. The beach wasn't too crowded, a few girls, guys, and families.

"After you're incident with blonde guy, I would have thought you wouldn't be able to look at another blonde again." I said.

"Nah, those incidents happened before, so I'm not traumatized for life or nothing." Two-Bit said. I looked at him. "What? Oh no, I didn't mean incidents like me trying to hook up with chicks that I never knew were guys, I just meant other dating incidents."

"Uh huh sure." Shae said.

When we dropped out stuff down on a good spot on the sand, Dally, Soda and Steve ran towards the dock followed by us girls and Dally. Darry, Johnny and Ponyboy took their time with their stuff.

Dally and Two-Bit who got to the dock first jumped off and Steve and Soda did matching belly flops off the dock. Next was Jenny, she did a cannonball off the dock followed by Shae, who dove in. I jumped as high as I could in the air into belly flop position, but changed my position at the last moment to change into a dive, but that didn't go so well. I rose above the surface and saw Darry at the edge of the dock.

"Weak, weak, weak." He said. Then did a somersault jump type thing into the water, perfectly. He smirked at all of us when he came up. I rolled my eyes and swam towards the shallow end.

"Hey Ponyboy, Johnny! Get your ass's in here!" I yelled. They looked slightly embarrassed but they listened to me and came in. "Now that wasn't so baaadd-!" I yelled in shock as I was lifted out of the water and on to someone's shoulders. "Ack!" I yelled and fell backwards. I glared at Dally who smiled innocently.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Soda yelled. Darry had gone back on shore to read while Ponyboy began to commentate (apparently its not a word, but Ponyboy is being a commentator) and Johnny watched. I grinned and got up on Dally's shoulders and fought Jenny who was on Soda's. The first round I won, but only because Jenny tried to steady herself by using Soda's head, which was still a bit greasy (water hasn't washed all of it out yet). I pushed her back and her hands slipped on the grease.

I gave Dally a high five as Jenny climbed on Soda's shoulders for round two. She smirked and tickled my stomach a bit so I began to giggle. Then she pushed me off sending Dally and I into the water. I was still laughing when I surfaced.

"Our turn!" Shae said and battled Jenny. Shae and Steve beat Jenny three times straight before playing Dally and me. And what'd ya know; she beat us three times straight as well which is weird because she's tiny!

"Uh yeah, that's my girl." Steve gloated. Jenny growled and I smirked, approaching Shae.

"Uh guys? What are you doing?" She said nervously.

"Come here!" Jenny yelled and lunged toward her.

Shae yelped and ran off. "I can't take both of you guys, jeez!" I laughed and joined Jenny. Both Dally and Soda saying "Yep those are our girls."

"Hey Darry, you know you love me right?" Shae said hiding behind him. Jenny and I went around Darry and blocked Shae on both sides do she couldn't escape. Grabbing Shae, we took off towards the dock.

"Any last words?" I said.

"Aw Gail I love you?" She said questionably. I laughed and we threw her in. Seconds later I felt myself being pushed in the water with Jenny at my side. "Hey!" I said looking at Dally and Soda. "Fuck!" I screamed as Steve, Dally and Soda did cannonballs, extremely close to where the three of us girls were, and rocked the water. When they came up, Jenny, Shae, and I dunked their heads back under water for as long as we could- which wasn't long.

"I hope you know this means war." Steve said.

"Bring it." Shae said coolly

The matter was settled over water football. The touchdown ends were settled between trees and the ropes. It was Dally, Soda, Steve, and Pony, versus me, Jenny, Shae, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, and the blonde girl he was with but she mostly acted as a cheerleader. Since we were girls, and the whole 'ladies first' thing, we got the ball first. Because we had one more player and it started between Dally, Steve, Soda, and us girls, there was the stupid rule that the ball had to be passed to at least two girls before anyone else on the team. Jenny started with the ball, and then passed it to Shae, who passed it to me, who threw it to Darry, who scored.

"Whoo hoo!" I yelled and was tackled. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked Dally. He smirked and said, "Cause I wanted to, get used to it." in a deep sexy voice. I blushed and looked back at Steve. He was throwing the ball far, far to no one. Ponyboy appeared on the dock, caught it, and jumped in to the water to score. (**A/N**: He went out of the water, on to shore, then on the dock.)

"Hey no fair, he went out of bounds!" Jenny argued.

"No he didn't, we never said there was an out of bounds." Soda told her calmly. Yep, this is pretty much how the game ended. Two-Bit went over to flirt with the blonde, Darry, Johnny, and Ponyboy got bored and left the water, Steve and Shae began flirting, Soda and Jenny arguing then did a 'kiss and make-up'.

"Gang, we're leaving soon, so get your stuff together." Darry said. Dally began to walk out of the water. I smirked, "Hey Dally!" I called out to him. He turned around and I tackled him. "Get used to this." I said, somewhat sitting on his stomach.

"Gail, are, you, trying, to make me, drown?" He said as his head bobbed under water.

"Oops." I grinned and got off of him and out of the water.

-----

**Dally's POV**

I smirked as Gail's sleeping head began to fall on to my shoulders. We were about a minute away from her house and she couldn't wait one minute.

"Nice, Gail, you fell asleep." Jenny said sarcastically. "Dal, will you carry her in so I can clear the car?"

"Yeah sure." I said. I lifted her up and walked up the stairs or the porch. I won't lie; she's kinda getting heavy, I thought as I started walking sideways up the stairs to her room. I laid her on her bed and watched her for a second… not in a creepy way. "Night Gail." I said softly, moved her hair out of her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. And let me tell you, it felt good.

**Gail's POV**

I felt myself being laid on my bed. I was in a slight panic till I heard Dally's voice, saying "Night Gail." He brushed some of my hair out of my face, which was good cause it annoyed me but I was too exhausted to move. You try waking up at four in the morning and using a lot of energy when you don't really have any, at the beach. What happened next almost made piss my pants. Dally all of a sudden had his face on top of mine, kissing my lips! My lips! Yeah ok, no waking up or that would be awkward I thought. I relaxed and heard him leave and close the door.

Too tired to think anymore, I put the thought to rest for tomorrow, and drifted of to sleep, seeing familiar flashes again.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me! HA and I broke my record of the longest chapter ever! This is a bit less than double the word count I used to write on TBHATBL! Yay! Oh and I have a story:

Oh ok so when I was checking my stats (cause I'm a weirdo and I look at how many hits I have and how many reviews- you know thinking either people don't review or the people that did really like to read the chapters over and over lol) and there was a big ass teddy bear holding a heart the popped up! It was an ad for a new greeting card site and it scared me shitless!

The next chapter might take some time, I'm going away for the weekend and I must think of what I will put in the next chapter.

Oh and I would also appreciate your thoughts on some new stories I am writing, summaries are in the profile. They are called 'Genie I wish…' and 'My Computer Is Having Human Babies!'. Of course, names might change!

-Banana! I realized half of you did not read the above but that's ok! lol


	11. Sorry guys, The End

Disclaimer: I own Gail, but I must say some content of this chapter was inspired from 'The Notebook'.

I'm sorry and thank you reviewers for the last time:

**MissA92**- I glad you liked my story, hope you check out my new one.

_Babygurl33_- Yeah that chapter was pretty fun to write, lol chicken fights are fun.

Tiff- Wasn't a crappy review, I still have to take you to the beach btw!

Funny how last chapter was the longest one, and it got the least number of reviews. I went from 13 to 3.

**Important Authors Note**: This is the **_last_** chapter of 'Without You', sorry for it being short of notice but it was kind of just decided. The rest of the note will be continued at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven** (the last chapter and end of my first story's sequel- the end of Gail sniff, its really going to be over)_Flash _

"Gail your memory is back, you're back. I love you, don't ever leave me again or I'll make sure you never wake up." Dally had said, speaking faster than a cheetah.

"Wow so this new Dally is some soft ice cream, slowly melting under my command?" Gail laughed. Dally's face had dropped into a cold hard glare.

"Shut up, you better run." Dally warned.

"Melt!" Gail had said waving her arms. Gail shirked and ran as Dally charged after her. He had tackled her to the ground. "Now whose under command?" He said. Gail laughed. "Um, I gotta go." Dally said quickly and disappeared.

_Flash _

"Hey, Tim, Drew!" Gail said. "You guys see where Dally went?"

"Yeah, he was in a hurry, so we could give you a lift or something." Drew said.

"I dunno, just tell me where-"

"Nah just get in the car." Tim urged.

"Well alright." Gail said.

_Flash _

"What's with the creepy warehouse?" Gail asked, a bit nervous.

"It's just a surprise that's all." Tim said and laughed in a mischievous way. Gail was a little spooked by Tim and Drew; she didn't really know them that well, except that they were Dally's friends.

Gail was roughly pushed into the warehouse and locked inside. She growled in frustration and banging her fists on the door, wondering how she could be so stupid. She stopped when she turned around when she heard Dally call her name. She took a good look around her. There were candles and flowers everywhere, and a small blanket and a bottle of wine.

"Dally what's going on?" She asked.

He walked over to her and took her hands in his. He whispered in her ear, "What's going on is that I want you to marry me. What do you say to that?" and with that he pushed a ring on to her finger.

"Yes." Gail replied.

_Flash _

"Dally look at her, she's beautiful." Gail told her husband, looking down at their bundle of joy.

"This here is gonna rule the streets of Tulsa now." Dally smiled.

"Sarah Winston." I like that Gail said.

"Then that's her name."

_Flash _

"Mom, Dad, do you want to see your grandkiddies?" Sarah had asked.

"Kiddies? As in plural?" Gail asked.

Sarah nodded. "Twins."

_Flash Back to Reality _

An elder woman stirred from her sleep, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. "D-D-Dally?" She spoke. Dally's sad old eyes looked at her as he turned his head toward her, stroking her gray hair. He smiled at her, eyes shining bright again, as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gail asked. "Over fifty years of marriage and you look at me differently." That was a lie. Dally gave her the same look when she first remembered him, the day after they came back from the beach.

Dally looked deep into her eyes. "Because I love you and I hate losing you all the time. But I stick around because I could never leave you; you're worth it all. Every time you come back I feel like my heart is mended over and over." He said. Gail didn't realize what he was saying at first. Her mouth formed an 'O', she had finally understood what Dally was saying. Gail had Alzheimer's and this wasn't the first time she hadn't remembered him.

"I Love you for sticking around." Gail said.

"In sickness and in health." Dally simply said. And with that both of them lived a fairly happy life to their death.

The end.

* * *

Sorry folks, that's the end. And I apologize for the crappy chapter and abrupt ending but people were just losing interest in this story and it seemed like it was going nowhere. I felt that it was time to move on from this story, I've been writing this story for almost two years (TBHATBL and WY combined). So again, I'm sorry to those who actually enjoyed my story, I love you all and I hope you keep a lookout for my new ones.

-Banana4422

I finished my story. I now know how it feels when a story is ending, it's quite sad. Now I have to move on from Gail's character to a couple new ones in my next story 'My Computer Is Having Human Babies!' yes you might think the title is lame, as do I, but I have not other name right now so that will have to stay. Anyways, I'm looking for another beta reader for that story, just so I can get a feel what other people think of the story. If anyone's interested email me please!


End file.
